


Cheeky Chat

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Miraculous One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #FeedAdrien2k17, Alya finds out about Evillustrator, Let Adrien Agreste Eat, Pain au chocolat, Sabine knows all, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Title: Cheeky ChatRating: KGenre(s): HumourCharacter(s): Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Sabine Dupain-ChengShip(s): Mild AdrienetteSummary: Adrien was willing to take extreme measures if it meant getting his hands on a pain au chocolat.Excerpt: "Plus, your parents make the best pain au chocolat."Word Count: 1095





	Cheeky Chat

Adrien smiled at Marinette and Alya. He'd wanted to know what Marinette was like when she _wasn't_ stuttering. A Chat-like smirk played across his lips. "Alya," he started, "has Marinette told you that once she helped Chat Noir try to stop Evillustrator?" He caught a glimpse of Marinette's expression, which was a look of betrayal."

Alya pounced immediately. "You _what_? Girl, you never told me about this! I'll need all the deets, after school. I'm gonna need this for the Kittyblog. Adrien, you're coming too. Marinette's place."

Adrien nodded eagerly. He'd been to Marinette's before, to practice for the _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ contest. Her home had been warm, her parents had treated them like his own son (unlike Adrien's blood father), and it felt _lived in_. The Agreste mansion was always empty, echoing halls of marble. He'd give up his own modelling career and house in a heartbeat to stay at Marinette's place. Then what Alya said registered. "Kittyblog?" he inquired. He was surprised to see that Chat had been given some attention. Usually it was "Ladybug and her sidekick." Never had Chat Noir been given any attention.

Alya waved her hand nonchalantly. "Mari said that Chat Noir didn't get enough attention."

"Ah." Adrien was oddly flattered, feeling a warmth spread across his cheeks.

"Nino, where _were_ you this morning?" Alya asked her boyfriend after lunch.

Nino blushed, "They wanted me to give an interview at _The Challenge_."

The two rambled on as Marinette turned on Adrien. "Why did you have to bring up the Chat Noir thing in front of Alya?"

Adrien smiled sunnily. "I just wanted to know if she knew. Plus, I knew she'd invite me to your place. It's so much more homely than my place. Plus, your parents make the best _pain au chocolat_."

Marinette then seemed to realise who she was talking to and what he had said. "Oh! Um, yeah my um home is housely–I mean, my house is homely. And you really like the _pain au chocolat_?"

Adrien nodded. "They're officially my favourite food."

Marinette thrust one of the warm paper bags in his face. The smell wafted into the air. "That's-awesome-I-mean-not-as-awesome-as-you-but-I-made-them-so-I'm-flattered – I mean, thanks!"

Adrien opened the paper bag to see a golden glazed treasure resting in it. One of the Dupain-Chengs' _pain au chocolats_ complete with his name in chocolate sauce in cursive over the top. "Thanks, Marinette!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug which she awkwardly returned. Then he noticed a familiar scent rolling off her. Mandarin oranges and powdered sugar. He knew he'd smelled it somewhere before...

Adrien was shaken to his senses when he heard a banshee-like wail: " _Adrikins!_ "

"Kill me now," Adrien groaned, then added as an afterthought, "after I finish my _pain au chocolat_."

Marinette laughed. It was like a bell, tinkling with joy. In fact, it was just like Ladybug's. What Adrien wouldn't give to hear that sound more often... wait, what? _You can't compare two girls like that!_ Adrien chastised himself. _But even her scent is like Ladybug's... wait, what am I thinking? Just because one beautiful girl looks, smells, and acts exactly like another doesn't mean..._ That was when Adrien's own thoughts caught up with him. _Well, it's just wrong to compare them!_

Chloé caught sight of the _pain au chocolat_ in Adrien's hand and snatched it out. "Daddy's hosting a party at the hotel. Are you coming, Adrikins?" Chloé asked, shoving a still-pink Marinette away, while batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry, Chló, but I'm going to Marinette's later."

"Rejected!" Nino called rather unhelpfully.

"And... can I have my _pain au chocolat_ back?" he asked softly.

Chloé's face contorted into a sneer. "You don't want _this_ trash," she said, dropping the _pain au chocolat_ to the floor and crushing it underfoot.

Adrien whimpered at the loss of his favourite treat. He looked at Marinette with the kitten eyes that never failed to sway Ladybug. If his lady and his princess were truly that alike, it should work. He whimpered again, just for effect.

Marinette let out a high pitched noise that Adrien found _adorable._ Wait, what?! He was in love with Ladybug! "It's okay, I'll make you another one when we get home!" she said quickly.

Forget Ladybug. She probably couldn't make a _pain au chocolat_ that good. "You're the best, Mari!" Adrien proclaimed, throwing his arms around her.

"M-Mari...?" Marinette stuttered. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh! Sorry, Pr–" he cut himself off. "Marinette!" he amended quickly, scrambling off.

At Marinette's house, Adrien was surprised when Marinette's parents handed him a suspiciously large _pain au chocolat._ Nonetheless, he thanked them.

"So, how did Chat Noir contact you?" Alya asked, camera in Marinette's face.

"Well, I was talking to Sabrina about the physics project, when he literally dropped in in front of me." Marinette said. "And the first thing he says to me is a cat pun."

Alya laughed. "What was your first impression of him?"

"He can be immature, and he's a _total_ flirt. Plus, his puns are terrible." Marinette deadpanned as if she hadn't just shattered Adrien's heart into a million pieces. He took another bite of the _pain au chocolat_.

"A flirt?"

"Yeah, he literally walked up to me and started flexing his muscles and calling me "Princess". He's a silly kitty."

Adrien put down his _pain au chocolat_. It wasn't so appetising anymore.

"But it's endearing, I guess. There were times he got a little too close for comfort, but it wasn't exactly his choice. He can be a gentleman too." Marinette continued, and suddenly the _pain au chocolat_ tasted brilliant again.

Adrien was seriously starting to wonder if Marinette's _pain au chocolat_ had psychic tendencies.

Marinette continued to explain the akuma battle when Adrien decided that he was no longer needed and was about to buy another _pain au chocolat_ when Marinette's mom stopped him, pressing a box into his hands. "From me," she said, and winked at him. Baffled, Adrien nodded, thanked her, and left.

Nathalie noticed the box when Adrien got home. Luckily for Adrien, she didn't inquire.

When Adrien opened the box, he nearly had a heart attack. The box was filled with _pain au chocolats_ , but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the Chat Noir cookie. The cookie may as well have been Chat's face printed onto the baked dough. And still there was one more pouch. Adrien opened it, and of all things that could have been inside...

It was Camembert cheese.

Plagg would never let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Adrien is out of character. And another thing: Sabine knows that Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir. She will always know.


End file.
